Unrequited Love for Robbie
by Yung Girl K
Summary: This is my first Reck Story. This story has been in my saved file for some time. This was actually a remake of a songfic that I wrote way back in July but it got flagged so I had to re-write. Please check it out.


**Unrequited Love**

**I Don't Own Victorious or any part of the show even if love to have Robbie as either my BF or BFF**

Robbie need tell someone anyone.  
This was eating him alive it was killing him slowly. These feelings were getting to him. He had to just let it out...  
He need catch a cab. He flew to New York to visit his uncle. He just had to get out of LA and get away from him. God, Beck Oliver was killing him. Beck was one his best friend. Every time the Canadian boy looked at him he felt like he was on fire. They would be standing next to each other Robbie could feel the sparks fly between them. He wonders if Beck could feel them too. He did and honestly at first he didn't know what was going on. But usually the first few time he thought it was just random. But last couple of months it's been happening a whenever they came in contact with the other young man.

He really didn't want to say anything about this. He just wanted to hide his feeling like he hides his bed sheet from his mother whenever he has a wet dream about the Aladdin looking male. He wasn't ashamed about the fact he might be gay or a least bisexual. He was just the fact he was having feeling for one of the only male friends he had. He really didn't want to lose the friendship.

But, He seriously needed to tell someone before he exploded for the inside out. He just hailed a cab waited till one picked him up. He started to think about the way Beck looked when he was smiling and how the smile would make his stomach seem like it was a mosh pit happening in it. Whenever Robbie saw that smile his day would instantly get better.

He hears a honk and come back to his senses when he realize that the cabbie have been waiting on him for a couple of minutes. Robbie hopped in the cab and told the man the addressed. Since they were at JFK it would take thirty minutes to an hour to get to his uncle flat in the Brooklyn. This would give him enough time to think about his life.

What if he did come out to his friends and family? His mom and dad would probably just give him even more of a disappointed look whenever he walked into the same room as them. His friends would most likely stay the same with him. The girls would be like they have new shopping buddy all except Jade and Andre most would mostly likely treat him no difference. What would Beck do that was the big question? Beck and Andre was the straight guys he knew. He wonders if Beck would be disgusted by him.

He had to let it out. He needed to talk to someone, anyone at the moment. Maybe the cab driver would be insightful. The man didn't know him or anyone one he knew. Why the hell not? He thought. They have been driving for some time when Robbie decides to make up his mind to start talking.

Hey, Mr. Cab Driver sir quick question. The cab driver just grunt in responds. Sir do you think it wrong to be gay and in love with one of your best friends. See sir my big issue at the moment that I'm in love with one of my best friend and I honestly don't know what to do about it. The best friend is a guy and he one of the most amazing people I ever meet. I knew him since we were freshmen at are high school. He was one of the only people nice to me our first day of high school. And since then we have become good friend along with couple other folks add to our clique of friends. Fo 'real for a while I thought I was in love with a three of the girls in our group of friends. Two were sisters and the other was everybody sweetheart in group. But with all three he was only in puppy love with them. I loved them on a friend level but never in the way I love the guy friend. The guy friend dated one of the meanest girls in our school and the girl is also in our group of friends. I can tell whenever we talked alone or whenever he looked at the girl whenever he thinks no one was paying attention to him. God, I wished he would give me that look. Like I'm the only thing he would ever what in this world.

Robbie stopped to get his breath and really didn't care if the guy was paying attention to him. He really needed to let all this out. Robbie just banged his head against the front row seat. Looked up and realized they were in front of his uncle place. They have been sitting idle for a couple of minutes. Robbie gave a sheepish smile and gave the cab drive the money and hopped out the taxi as quickly as possible. When he walked closer to the flat building he could feel his steps getting lighter at least he felt a little bit better for the moment at least.

**What's up world this is my first Reck. It was originally a songfic inspired by the song Bad Religion by Frank Ocean but when I posted way back in July and it got flagged so I took it down. This remake has actually been sitting on the back burner for a long minute. So I just to decide to posted. I have couple of RL issues going on so maybe a couple Reviews, Follows, and Favorite will make feel better.**

**Alright Kiddos this is enough of me right now. **

**Peace, Love and Candy**

**PS. I don't own Victorious but I would totally to love to have Robbie as my own personal play thing just saying. **


End file.
